


The Present

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William returns to his rooms after his time with Dracula</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Title:** The Present  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #259 Forsaken  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Graphic:** Painting of Pet!Xander by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** William returns to his rooms after his time with Dracula  


 

 

William hurried back to his rooms anxious to wash away Dracula's lingering scent. He was longing for a decadently hot shower followed by an extremely long sleep wrapped comfortably around his pet. Flinging open the door and giving it a shove to slam behind him, he strode into his rooms and looked around for his pet. He stood in the middle of the floor, a puzzled look on his face, as instead of finding an obedient, attentive pet resting on his cushion, there was a rectangular package wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with simple string. He began a quick search of his rooms and was quickly becoming annoyed when he caught the whiff of a familiar scent. His sire had been in here and not that long ago. He was rushing to the door which led to Xander's rooms when it suddenly burst open and a smiling, wet Xander was suddenly in his arms.

“I missed you!,” Xander cried out as he impulsively flung his arms around his master's neck.

Relieved to find Xander unharmed, William smiled and happily indulged his pet. Keeping an arm possessively around Xander's waist , William steered them both to the couch. “It seems your cushion is already occupied. Sit up here with me.”

He watched as Xander's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the large wrapped parcel. “What is it?” Xander asked like an excited child on Christmas morning.

“Don't know. It was here when I got here. I'm guessing it's not from you?”

“No Master. It wasn't here before when Mast-” Xander shut his mouth with a snap and cast his eyes down to the floor, a blush turning his skin a deep pink.

“When Master Angelus was here,” William finished for his pet.

Xander's blushed deepened further and he simply sat quietly continuing to stare at the carpet.

“Pet, I'm not angry with you. I know he was here. I can smell it. I only want to know if you're okay. Are you?” William asked trying to catch Xander's eyes. “C'mon Pet. Look at me.”

Xander hesitantly raised his head and timidly looked at William through the cover of his hair. “You're not angry with me?”

“Why would I be angry? Did you invite Master Angelus to come to my room?”

“Oh no Master!” Xander exclaimed, looking up fully. “Never!”

“Exactly,” William agreed. “So why would I be angry with you?”

Xander's head tipped back down and he mumbled out a soft, shameful apology, “I'm sorry Master.”

“No more of that,” William scolded gently tilting Xander's head back up with a gentle hand under his chin. “No need to be sorry. Now you didn't answer my question. Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Xander responded quickly. “We...we talked”

William eyed his pet suspiciously but decided not to push. It was obvious something more than talking had occurred but he wanted Xander to trust him enough to tell him what happened on his own. “About what?” William asked casually.

“I was reading the book you gave me when he came in so we talked about painting.” Xander started off slowly but soon became excited when he talked of the master's offer. “He said he would show me how. If I wanted.”

William raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Do you want to?”

“I...no. I like to look at the paintings but I prefer to work with wood,” Xander replied with a small shake of his head and holding up his hands as if they were holding large bits of wood.

“Carving?”

“Some and making things. Small things like treasure boxes. I used to make lots of things before....” Xander trailed off sadly.

“Before you came here?” Xander nodded sadly. “What is it Pet?” William asked slipping a reassuring arm around his pet's shoulders and pulling him into a light embrace. Xander snuggled into William's shoulder as they cuddled together on the couch.

“I don't like to think much about before. Some of it was okay but it's so much better here. With you.” Xander stopped to give William a warm smile. “Most of my other masters didn't care for me the way you do. It seemed like I was always hungry or always too cold or too hot. And if they did feed me more it was because they fed one of the other slaves less.”

“They gave you someone else’s share?” William guessed unhappily.

“Yeah.”

William hugged Xander close and whispered, “You didn't eat it though did you? You gave it back.”

“How did you know? You weren't there?” Xander asked turning to look up at William in surprise.

“Don't need to be there. I know you, Pet. Know your kindness and your caring,” William said lightly running his fingers through Xander's long, dark hair that hung unrestrained down his back. “You deserve to be treated better than that Pet.”

“I-I'm not worthy Master.” Xander tried to pull away but William still had his hands buried in his hair. William untangled his fingers from the strands and slid his hands around to gently cup Xander's face.

“Pet, that's not true.”

“But it is! I lied Master. I lied to you! I'm so sorry. I-I was sc-scared and I-” Xander sobbed.

“Pet.” William hushed. “Xan, calm down. It's alright. Here,” he said handing him a tissue from the box on the table. “Dry your eyes and blow your nose.” William watched patiently as Xander scrubbed at his eyes and blew his nose wetly. William's nose wrinkled in disgust when Xander held out the sodden mess. Taking it gingerly between two fingers, William flipped it over his shoulder to land on the floor behind them. “Good now tell me what happened. Was it Angelus?” William's jaw clenched tightly as he watched Xander slowly shake his head. He struggled to keep his voice soft and quiet. “What did he do?”

“I was lying on the rug in front of the fire, reading my book. I didn't know anybody had come in. He was suddenly just...there,” Xander stopped to make sure William understood what he meant before continuing. “He asked if you knew I was here and what I was doing. And we talked like I said and he did offer to teach me to paint.”

“I'm sure he did but what did he really want?” William asked knowingly.

“He told me not to tell you.”

“Don't care what he said,” William growled, straining to keep control of his temper.

Xander's eyes widened and he started talking in a rush. “He told me to stop complaining and he would make sure you had plenty of time to spend with me. He said if I kept you happy, he would keep me happy. I didn't know what to do and then I heard a noise from the other room and remembered Sun and Moon and so I said yes but I could tell them 'cause I said I wouldn't tell you but I didn't say anything about them and that seemed to make him happy and then he got pushy and told me to take out his cock and he-” Xander ground to halt when William grabbed his wrist in a painful grip.

“He told you to _what_?” William asked angrily.

“To-to take out his cock and then he told me to suck it so he could come in my- Ow! Master! Please!”

William looked down and quickly released his hold on Xander's wrist who quickly cradled the injured limb against his chest with his other hand. “Oh god, Xan,” William said ashamed. “Let me see? Please?”

William gently took the injured wrist between his own hands gently and examined the injury. His shame deepened as he saw a bruise already circling Xander's arm just above the joint. He carefully felt for any breaks and placed a gentle, sorrowful kiss to the injury. “I'm so sorry Xander,” William gasped hoarsely. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Xander was shocked to see tears swimming in his master's beautiful blue eyes. “I'm alright Master.”

“Maybe but that doesn't make what I did acceptable. I lost my temper with Angelus and I took it out on you. It _will not_ happen again. I promise. As long as you stay here with me you will never be needlessly punished or ignored or forsaken. You have my promise Xan.”

The tears had started to slowly track down the sharp, defined cheekbones and it was Xander's turn to reach for a tissue. He handed it to his master with a small smile of forgiveness. “I believe you Master. Thank you.”

“Oh Xan. You're so forgiving and innocent. You've no idea what you do to me, do you?” William asked wiping the tears from his face. He pulled Xander into a fierce hug.

“Are you angry with me for doing that? What Master Angelus ordered?” Xander asked quietly.

“No Pet.” William replied, pulling slightly away to answer. “You were only doing as you were told. I don't like it but I can't really complain when I do it myself now can I?” William gave him a wry, deprecating grin which Xander returned. “Why don't we open that and see what’s inside?” William smoothly changed the subject. He was not at all happy with his sire using his pet for his own enjoyment but he would deal with Angelus later when Xander was safely in the care of his minders.

Xander's eyes lit up with excitement and he fairly bounced off the couch and over to the plainly wrapped parcel. “May I?”

“On ya go.”

William watched as Xander tore into the paper with gusto. Bits of string went flying and ragged pieces of brown paper floated gently down to lay upon the carpet like dried, brown leaves in autumn. All activity stopped as Xander sat perfectly still, staring, his mouth agape. William quickly moved to his side. “What's wrong?” he asked kneeling next to Xander.

“It's beautiful!” William exclaimed answering his own question when he saw what Xander had unwrapped. It was a painting of Xander, kneeling with his hands lightly resting on his legs and his dark hair flowing. His chains and nakedness enhancing his beauty. William knew immediately it was Angelus who had painted it and part of him wanted to rend it to pieces in anger but a larger part wanted to keep such an exquisite rendering of his precious pet.

“Is that really me?”

Xander's shocked voice pulled William from his admiration of the painting. “Of course it's you,” William said playfully ruffling Xander's hair. “Where shall we hang it then?”

Xander gave him a delighted, happy smile, jumped up and moved about the room with a hand unconsciously tapping against his chin. William's heart lightened to see Xander's happiness return and laughed at the sight of his naked pet studying the walls of his room in such a serious manner. Yes, his sire could wait until later.

 

~*~

The lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) created the gorgeous painting of Pet!Xander which inspired this little peek into the Pet!Xander Verse and can be found below -

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=xan_Painting.jpg)  



End file.
